The Snow Prince
by TrueRising
Summary: The world of tennis has known of multiple players who are considered prodigies, but, there were two twelve-year-olds that took the tennis world by storm. The Prince of Tennis, and The Snow Prince. Furīzu suru jikan! (Powerful OC)


**A/N:** I might take some ideas from the anime and that I'm also not the most knowledgeable about the game of tennis.

This is not a story about my character going to Seigaku!

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _ **Referee**_

* * *

"Where in the world are the tennis courts?" A boy groaned. He was walking along the path of a large modern school. "This is why I don't like going to a new school, I don't where anything is."

He was wearing a white t-shirt with his school's symbol on it, and also donned long tight grey jeans. He had on black leather shoes and had a black leather bag hung around his right shoulder as well as a tennis bag on his right shoulder that had his name written on it. He looked to be most likely twelve.

He had straight snow white hair with sea blue eyes. His face didn't seem to show much emotion, but you could still slightly see the sign of annoyance currently on his face, for obvious reasons. This was Ryoken Takumu."I wonder how much of challenge the players will be..."

"Kya!" He felt someone bump into his back, he didn't flinch but he turned to see a girl had fallen onto her bottom from the impact. She appeared to be the same age as he was.

"Are you alright?" Ryoken asked. He held his hand out to the girl who looked up and saw his hand, she hesitantly took his hand as he pulled her up.

"I-I'm sorry for bumping into you!" She stuttered. Her voice was filled with clear signs of nervousness and panic. She looked down and grabbed her bag quickly before standing back up and looking at Ryoken.

Ryoken got a good look at the girl as she stood there. She has long red hair that is tied into pigtails using flower hair clips, she has two longs bangs that frame her face, she also had fair skin and red eyes. She wore the female version of the school uniform, it consisted of a grey short skirt and a white t-shirt, long grey socks and black shoes.

'She seems like the shy and clumsy type...' Ryoken thought. He sweatdropped as he thought that, the girl looked like a nervous wreck! "It's alright. Can you tell me where the tennis courts for the boys are?"

"H-Ha? Oh! Just go straight ahead and turn to the right, you'll find them there." She replied. Ryoken looked towards the direction she pointed towards.

"Alright. Arigatou gozaimasu." Ryoken waved the girl goodbye as he walked towards the direction she pointed out to him.

* * *

"So, these are the tennis courts. Not bad." Ryoken mused. He was now standing staring at the tennis courts behind the metal fence.

There were a couple of members that were still at the court, it was quite late after school, so it made sense that for there to be fewer people. As he was observing the courts, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see a man smiling at him, most likely a teacher.

He has neat dark grey hair, his eyes were grey in colour and he had no signs of facial hair. He wears a blue sports shirt with black sports shorts. He has on white and red running shoes and short white socks.

"Yes?"

"Are you looking to join the tennis club?" The man asked. He had a smile on his face as he asked, he radiated a calm aura. Ryoken nodded to him. "Well, that's great! I'm Coach Nagata, my full name is Isao Nagata."

"Nice to meet you, coach, so, how do I get in?" Ryoken asked. He looked into the courts and saw a couple of matches between probably the upperclassmen while the freshmen were watching.

"I'll get that sorted out, what's your name lad?" Nagata asked.

"It's Ryoken Takumu," Ryoken responded. He didn't notice, but Nagata had a smile on his face, not in a bad way, but in realisation.

"Nice to meet you, Ryoken. Now, before I get you joined up, how about a quick match against one of the players to gauge how good you are?" Nagata suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Ryoken responded. While his tone was dull and barely audible, he had a small smile on his face. "Who'll I be facing?"

"Hmm~." Nagata looked towards the members of the club, he scanned his eyes over them before locking onto a male with slightly long green hair that looked to be an upperclassman. "Oh! Johan!"

"Hm?" The boy looked over to see the coach calling him over, he ran over to Nagata after seeing him. "Can I help you, coach?"

"Yes, I'd like you to meet Ryoken." Nagata gestured towards the freshmen who nodded towards him, he nodded back. "I'd like you to play a game against Ryoken here. I want to gauge his abilities."

"Understood. Nice to meet you Ryoken." Johan held his hand towards the boy who returned the gesture. He then pointed towards a free court. "I'll be waiting for you over there, come get me when you're ready."

"Let me get changed, then I'll meet you over there," Ryoken stated. Johan nodded at this before walking off, Ryoken doing the same towards the locker room. Nagata looked at the retreating form of Ryoken with a smile on his face.

"Let's see your skills first hand, Snow Prince."

* * *

"Mind if I am the referee?" Coach Nagata requested. Both boys on either side of the court nodded their heads.

Ryoken was now changed into his sports gear and was holding onto a clean blue racket with a blue letter 'R' on the bottom. He wore a white t-shirt with blue sleeves and the back half of the shirt was also blue, he wore a pair of black shorts and a pair of white and blue running shoes.

Nagata nodded himself before climbing onto the referee chair. The upperclassmen and freshmen were all crowding around the court, they were surprised to see the freshmen and upperclassmen facing against each other.

"Alright, Ryoken. Which?" Johan asked. They were standing in front of each other with Johan holding his racket on the ground vertically.

"Smooth," Ryoken answered. Johan nodded before spinning the racket, it then fell to the ground and landed with the letter landing upside down.

"It's rough, but I'll let you go first," Johan said. Ryoken nodded before he caught a ball that Johan tossed to him, they then walked back and got in position.

* * *

 _ **The best of one set match, Ryoken to serve!**_

* * *

Ryoken bounced the ball up and down constantly as he looked at Johan, he stopped before tossing the ball into the air before jumping and hitting the ball. The ball soared through the air as it shot and hit just inside the service box next to Johan.

Johan quickly swung his racket and hit the ball back towards Ryoken, he hit the ball to the left side before Ryoken quickly ran over and backhanded the ball back towards Johan who ran up to the net and smashed the ball, resulting in the ball going past Ryoken.

* * *

 _ **Johan - Ryoken: 15 - 0!**_

* * *

Ryoken quickly served the ball, this time as the ball was about to be returned by Johan, the ball knocked the racket out of his hand. Johan looked at his wrist in surprise before smiling and looking at Ryoken who still didn't show much emotion. "There was a lot more power in that than I thought."

* * *

 _ **Johan - Ryoken: 15 - 15!**_

* * *

"I guess so, let's finish this." Ryoken replied. He quickly served the ball, they continued to rally against each other for a while. While the other members were impressed by the display, Nagata was watching them in amusement.

* * *

 _ **Johan - Ryoken: 15 - 30!**_

 _ **Johan - Ryoken: 15 - 40!**_

* * *

"let's get serious." Ryoken said before he did something strange. He switched the racket to his left hand, much to everyone's surprise besides the coach who smiled. "Furīzu suru jikan..."

Ryoken smiled before tossing the ball into the air, everyone, even the coach, looked in confusion as Ryoken did a complete 180 turn and before backhanding the ball for his serve. Johan and the others watched as it approached at a normal serving speed.

"What were you trying to do?" Johan wondered. Ryoken just smirked as Johan swung at the ball, only for his racket to go through, when he looked to where he swung, they all widened their eyes at the sight of the ball levitating in the air. "Nani?"

"Freeze Serve..." Ryoken stated. They all heard it as the ball slowly disappeared, they blinked a couple times, even rubbing their eyes.

"What? What happened to the ball?" Johan wondered. He looked at Ryoken who pointed downwards, Johan looked to see the ball rolling on the ground. "How?"

"Illusion." Johan looked towards Ryoken. "It was all an Illusion, I can make it so it seems that the ball is coming at you, but in reality, it's already on the ground."

Everyone was shocked at the incredible serve, even the coach seemed to have no words for what he had just witnessed, a freshman pulling something like that off was insane. 'I knew this kid was good, but damn.' The coach thought with a smile.

* * *

 _ **Game to Ryoken!**_

 _ **Johan - Ryoken:**_ _ **0 - 1!**_

* * *

"Ready for round 2?" Ryoken asked.

"Nah, I'm good. You got me beat, you easily have me defeated, and you're still holding back. I can tell." Johan stated. Ryoken relaxed and smile, Johan looked towards the coach and nodded.

"I call this game as a victory to Ryoken, victory by forfeit!" Nagata shouted. As soon as the match ended, they shook hands before walking off.

Ryoken was quickly surrounded by his fellow freshmen, they kept on asking him about how he was so skilled at a young age. What can he say? He practised. Coach Nagata was looking at him with a smile.

"I think we've found who might become Kurashin's final regular member," Nagata muttered. Unknown to any of them, besides the coach who turned his head slightly and looked to see a figure leaning on a wall.

The figure smiled upon looking at Ryoken. He got off the wall before walking away from the scene with a smile, but not before muttering something.

"How interesting...


End file.
